


The Thief, the Belle, the Bartender and Thor

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, nah im good
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这事儿得从头说起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief, the Belle, the Bartender and Thor

小賊、女郎、調酒師和雷神

 

 

 

这事儿得从头说起。

“他们早该在一起了。”Clint是首先这么说的，他倒在沙发上，两只脚挂在扶手上。他不怀疑其他人绝对知道他在说谁。

Natasha把Clint的脚毫不留情的拨开。“如果他们在一起，我们会知道。”

“他们已经像是在一起了，只除了确定关系这一步。”Bruce扶了扶眼镜。

“吾以为他们早已是伴侣了。”Thor隆隆的说。

“他们还是绕着对方转圈，像是七十年代的交际舞似的。”Clint摆摆手。“队长是正经人，如果Stark想要约他，他也得跳这个舞。”他叹了一口气，“他们现在看起来非常痛苦，看得我都觉得很痛苦，我想要解决这份传染性的痛苦。”

“你在提议什么吗？”Natasha挑起一根眉毛。

Bruce放下手里的报告看向他们，Thor在他们身边坐下。

“只是一个提议。”Clint耸耸肩，“怎么，你们有兴趣吗？”他补充，“各干各的，当然，不然就没意思了。”

“代号游戏？”Natasha挑起眉，这让她看起来很危险。所有人都知道她危险起来比九头蛇更可怕，这是真的。

“我们已经有代号了，为什么还需要别的代号？”Clint问，语气不必要的兴奋。

“因为我们的老代号会立刻暴露。”Natasha说。

Bruce点头表示同意。Thor非常感兴趣的歪着头专注的看着所有人。

“好吧。”Clint说，“那我要冰山。”

“你不能叫冰山，或者任何不是人物指代词的单词。这样我们的代号没法配套。”Natasha否决。

“为什么？你们叫什么？”Clint噘着嘴。

“你会知道的。”Bruce扶了一下眼镜，Natasha和他相视一笑。

“十美元你们猜不到我的。”

 

 

女郎The Belle

 

 

第一次的时候，他们只是单纯的被吓坏了。

“总是如此绅士，队长。谢谢。”Natasha说，附赠一个微笑，走进厨房里。

Tony看着她从Steve的身边走过去，面带震惊。

“你做了什么？”他问。

“我不知道。”Steve看起来同等的惊讶，还有点惊慌。

“你肯定做了什么，为什么她对你说了这么多话？为什么她在微笑？为什么她那么友好？”Tony强调，满脸不可置信。

“我不知道，”Steve缓慢的重复，看起来也像是吓了一跳，“我只是帮她扶了一下门。”

“这不可能是原因。”Tony断定，“你要么是倒大霉了，要么要走大运。也有可能是我们的黑寡妇被掉包了，我希望最好不是，因为那样会出很多乱子。”

“她可能真的只是在表达感激。我每次都会扶着门。”Steve皱起眉。“你夸大其词了。”

“但她是Natasha，她可以炸出自己的门，就算是掉包版的。”Tony摇摇头，他同情的看了Steve一眼，“伙计，别给自己找借口了，你肯定做了什么。最近小心点。”

“是你太夸张了。”Steve说，但看起来也没被自己的话说服。

Tony再次摇头，然后转身走了。

 

*

 

第二次的时候，Tony看起来对此有些不安。

“我觉得你可能做对了什么事。”他说。

“什么？”Steve皱起眉。

“因为我开始觉得她只是在暗示你有机会约她出去。”Tony耸耸肩。

“不可能，她和Clint在约会。”Steve断定。

“事实上，没有，她没有和任何人在约会。”Tony说，“我之前追她的时候她说的，更像是抓住我的脑子把这些字印了进去。”

“你追过Natasha？”Steve抬起头，看起来也有些不安。

“不，我是说，是。谁不会追Natasha啊？”Tony换了一只脚作为重心。“但那是以前的事，你知道，很早以前。”

“我就不会。”Steve摇头。

“但是你可以。”Tony指出重点。

“不，我不觉得她是在暗示我可以约她。”Steve再次皱起眉。“她只是说愿意给我带一杯橙汁。”

“ **只是一杯橙汁** 。”Tony用法庭上辩护律师上诉一般的口吻说，“听听你自己在说什么，队长，那是Natasha。Clint拿爆米花要绕开她的脚走，他甚至不被允许跨过去。”

“我就在这儿。”Clint说。“而且你们的声音太响了。我们这儿还在看电影呢。”

“我们这儿在讨论更重要的大人的事，闭嘴。”Tony嘘他。

“无论如何，”Steve抽空冲Clint小声说了抱歉，然后继续说，“我不会约Natasha出来。”

“为什么？因为显然不是因为她不够漂亮。”Tony看起来像是被挑起了兴趣，他从沙发上整个转过来，面对着Steve，他们的膝盖碰在一起。

“什么？不，当然不。”Steve断然否认，但看起来有些分心。“就，呃。”

“该死，她回来了，大家都闭嘴。”Tony忽然说。

“就你们在说话，而且已经快到结局了，你们错过了结局。”Clint说。

“ **闭嘴** 。”

“你的橙汁，队长。”Natasha微笑着，充满魅力又惊人的可怕。

“谢谢。”Steve接过来，对上旁边Tony的眼睛。

我不会和Natasha约会。他冲Tony做口型，因为这人笑的非常邪恶。

你说不就不。Tony做口型回来。

Steve翻了翻眼睛，但是也在微笑。

 

*

 

第三次的时候，这事儿变得有些别扭。

“你没事。”Natasha扶着Tony的脸，专注的看着他的瞳孔。

“我没事，你知道我没事，我在通讯频道里也说了我没事。刚才的医疗队也说了，如果你在乎他们的意见的话。”Tony点点头。

Natasha没有回答，Bruce和其余人只是好奇的看着他们。她的手指温柔纤细，紧贴着他的面颊，仔细而温和的反复检查着。他们的距离凑得很近，足以看清她的五官和亮绿色的眼睛。她美得惊人。

“呃。”Tony说，因为他觉得他们之间的气氛在变得尴尬。

“很好。”Natasha最终决定她检查够了，她松开手，然后冲Tony微笑。接着才转身走开。

Steve走过来，“你没事吧？”

“我不明白。”Tony大声宣布，没有回答那个问题。

Steve立刻就明白他指的是什么，因为所有人都看到了刚才发生了什么。“你不能和Natasha约会。”他说。

“我不会和Natasha约会。”Tony几乎是条件反射似的回答，“等等，为什么我觉得自己被冒犯了？”

“你没有，我只是在陈述事实。”Steve皱起眉。

“不，我觉得我被冒犯了。”Tony顿了一下，“为什么我不能和Natasha约会？你都可以和Natasha约会。”

Steve觉得自己被冒犯了，但这不是问题的重点。“我不会和Natasha约会。”他强调。

“为什么你不和Natasha约会？”Tony立刻问。

“为什么 **你** 不和Natasha约会？”Steve反问。

“我先问的。”Tony眨眨眼。

Steve张了张嘴又闭上了。

“为什么你们要因为这个吵？”Clint打断他们，他从救护车的顶上翻下来。他刚才就躲在那儿，好极了，这混账，在他们所有人差点被Fury生吃了的时候他在车顶上吹风。

“和你没关系，你本来就不能和Natasha约会。”Tony尖锐的说。

“你有什么毛病？”Clint说，“这很伤人。而且我绝对可以和Natasha约会，但我们之间有兄弟法则，兄弟法则里说我们不和兄弟约会。”

“兄弟法则没有说不能和兄弟约会。”Steve义正言辞。

“这就是你注意到的问题？”Tony本来要反驳Clint的，但是Steve的话让他转过了头。

“对。”Steve说，翻了翻眼睛。

“够了，”Bruce是站出来的那个人，“我们现在先要找到Thor，他好像被摔到那个大楼里了。”他顿了一下，“而且兄弟法则确实没有说不能和兄弟约会。”

“那就是我和Natasha的法则，去你们所有人。”Clint撅起嘴。

“为你的无知寻找更多借口吧，蝼蚁。”Tony几乎把手指戳上Clint的脸。然后被愤怒的拍掉。

“Thor先，我觉得我好像看到他在那儿挣扎了。”Steve打断他。

“这事儿没完，别以为我忘记了。”Tony大声说。

 

*

 

第四次的时候，Clint是首先大喊出声的那个。

Natasha正在给Steve倒咖啡。作为尝试，看他是不是还是更喜欢水或者蛋黄。

“你是女郎*！”Clint盯着他们，然后忽然大声说，不可置信的，“我居然花了这么久才发现！”

Bruce坐在桌边冲他隐晦的微笑。Thor咧开嘴。Tony跌跌撞撞的摔倒在厨房门口。Steve看起来彻底的迷失了。

“你们早就知道了。”Clint说，语气里充满控诉，“你们联合起来了。”

“我们没有，”Bruce咳嗽一声，把他的实验结果翻了个页，好像他刚才真的在看似的。“每个人都是按照规则来的。”

“没错，吾友。”Thor点点头，自豪的微笑。

“不可置信， **不可置信** 。”Clint还在大声说，看起来对自己彻头彻尾的失望。“连Thor都知道了，没有冒犯的意思。”他在Thor冲他拧起眉头的时候补充。

“我是个失败的特工，我要向Coulson辞职（quit）。”Clint说。

“你是个失败的特工，但是Coulson没法戒掉（quit）你。”Natasha说。

“等等，什么？”Tony从地上抬起头。

“你们在说什么？”Steve目瞪口呆。

“一个惊喜。”Natasha露齿一笑。

“噢，”Clint顿了一下，然后欢快的大声宣布，“我和Coulson在约会！”

“他们不是问这个。”Natasha冲他翻翻眼睛。

“事实上，我是在问这个。”Tony在地上说。“队长？”

“我不知道，我从一开始就什么都不知道。”Steve摇头，看起来有些紧张，“我错过了什么？”

“什么都没有，”Clint继续欢快的说，“这是个惊喜。没别人知道。Fury都不知道。”

“我知道。”Natasha说。

“你不算，你什么都知道。”Clint反驳。

“而且我很确定Fury也知道，因为Coulson为了和你约会给他传了一份两百六十八页的报告。”Natasha又说。

“呃，啥？”Clint说。

“我什么都知道。”Natasha点点头，把咖啡递给Steve，后者正捂着头。

Tony用力拍着地面。

Bruce在短暂的震惊之后重新回到了他的报告里。

“恭喜你，吾友！Coul之子是个非常出色的伴侣！”Thor是唯一正常的，他用力的拍打着Clint的后背。

Clint看起来任然没有从Fury知道和Coulson写了报告这件事里恢复过来。Natasha只是小口嘬着自己的咖啡，优雅又危险。

“把咖啡给我，我需要咖啡因，我没法处理现在在发生的事。”Tony在地上说。

Steve把他从地上捡起来然后放在椅子里，接着把自己的咖啡给他，然后重新把脸埋进手里。

“我的部分结束了，”Natasha最终说，在她喝完了咖啡之后，看起来不大高兴，但还是饶有兴致，“期待你们的。”

Bruce抬头冲她挑起一根眉毛，Thor只是双手环胸自豪的微笑，Clint还没缓过来。

Steve甚至没有问他们在说什么，因为他知道自己不会得到一个答案，所以他还是把头放在手心里。Tony只是单纯的缺乏咖啡因。

 

 

调酒师The Bartender

 

第一次的时候，谁都没意识到Bruce在那儿。

“其实仔细想想，他们确实感觉挺奇怪的。”Tony说。

Steve点点头。

他们正看着Clint像是爬树似的攀在Coulson的身上，后者只是纵容他这么做了。

“我敢说，他们不是第一次当着我们的面这么干了，”Tony补充，“但我们就是没往那方面想，因为，呃。”他顿了一下。

“因为那是Clint，”Steve给他补完了。“他可以像爬建筑物一样正经的爬上任何人我们都不会往别的方面想。”

“没错。”Tony叹了一口气说。“他甚至爬过我，我从来没想过他是要和我约会。”

“他爬过你？”Steve的眉头拧了起来。

“他也爬过你，别装的那么惊讶，你只是不记得。”Tony瞪了他一眼。“我会记得他爬我是因为他爬上了我的机甲，他以为我在里面，但其实我在他后面命令Jarvis把一切都录下来。”

“那准确来说他没有爬过你。”Steve说。“他什么时候爬我的？”

“要看视频吗？我很确信有人录下来了。”Tony说。

“算了。”Steve想想还是决定不要，因为Coulson朝他们的方向漫不经心的看了一眼。

“老天，”Tony说，“以前我都没注意到，瞧瞧他们， **恶** 。他们根本不在乎这栋楼里还有人是单身是不是？除了Thor，但反正他现在不在楼里，不是这个星球的人倒是知道要避免这种尴尬，这是个耻辱。 **嘿，你们是地球人的耻辱** 。”

“别这样说，他们很甜蜜。”Steve说，痛苦的违心。

“别太逼自己了，”Tony拍拍他的肩膀，“就算你是美国队长你也能说脏话，这是公民的基本权利。”

“我觉得我不能。”Steve痛苦的摇摇头。

“伙计。”Tony同情的看着他。

“有人要去喝一杯吗？介于他们显然忘记还有人在这里。”Bruce说。

“呃。”Tony侧头，和Steve的眼神对上。他们也没注意到Bruce还在这儿。

“好啊，为什么不能。”Tony耸肩。Steve跟着他们走了，因为他绝对不会自己留下来看着Clint爬树。

 

*

 

第二次的时候，他们所有人刚被Fury骂了一顿。

他们总是在和Fury吵架，这本来已经不能当做新鲜事了，但这次非常特别，因为Fury的肤色是绿的而他们所有人都没法停止盯着Bruce看。

“这不是我的错。”Bruce再一次说，“也不是Hulk的错。他变绿了因为魔法，这是我能解决的，但不是我引起的。”

“但是他绿的跟你一模一样。”Tony说。

“那种捷豹跑车的墨绿，”Clint补充，“非常性感。”

“你刚才说Fury性感了。”Tony惊恐的说。

“不，我是说那种绿色非常性感，不是Fury，Fury不性感，一点也不。”Clint也变得惊恐了。

“你就是说Fury性感了，别不承认，你只有五岁吗？”Tony说。

“我根本没有。”Clint绝望的大声否认。“Nat，告诉他我没有。”

“感觉像是有。”Natasha面无表情地说。

“Nat，你应该是爱我的，为什么你不爱我了？”Clint悲痛欲绝的说。

“吾友，我以为你仍然和Coul之子在一起。”这次是Thor惊恐的说。

“不，不是那个意思，我和Nat是纯洁点柏拉图的爱情，我和Coulson之间——”Clint试图解释。

“ **太多细节** 。”Tony打断他们。“队长，咱们能走了吗？我真的、真的很想走了。”

“还没，Fury要求我们去神盾开会，他说有人必须得解决这个问题。”Steve非常不忍的说。

“十美元他会怪在Hulk身上。有人跟吗？”Tony说。Clint只是咧开嘴，Bruce用力的揉了揉脸。

“柏拉图是何物？吾不知原来中庭人所谓的爱情还有除了情爱以外的不同形式。”Thor依然在说话。

“ **上帝啊** 。”Clint看起来像是要解释，Tony大声打断他。

“有人打算结束之后回去喝一杯吗？”Bruce扶着眼睛，他看起来就像是字典里痛苦的完美诠释。

“我。”Tony说，“威士忌不加冰。”他跟在Bruce的后面走了。

“开会。”Steve提醒他们，加快步子跟上Tony。

 

*

 

第三次的时候 ，Natasha注意到了。

“要摇的，不要搅。”Tony冲Bruce叹气，他刚才被Pepper拉去了一个董事会，他觉得自己生命中必不可少的一个小时三十六分钟就这么被浪费了，但那是Pepper，所以他决定用酒精弥补自己。

“你不是邦德，”Bruce说，“我不是你的私人调酒师。”但他还是给Tony递了一杯过去。

Natasha若有所思的看着他们。

“你喝的太多了。”Steve皱着眉，他刚从训练室回来，身上还挂着汗，但看起来就是惊人的完美无缺。

“这才是第一杯，大兵，放我一马。”Tony摆摆手。

“第一杯马丁尼。”Bruce强调。“他还喝了几杯威士忌。”

“好吧，这就够了。”Steve把酒杯从Tony手里抽出来，就跟变魔术似的一滴都没漏。

“一杯摇的马丁尼不能被浪费。”Tony抗议。

Steve看着他叹了一口气，然后一口喝干。

“不能被浪费。”Tony重申，大声的，“你甚至感觉不到酒精。”

“我能，只是酒精对我没有什么作用。”Steve解释。“现在，站起来跟我走，你快在地上睡着了，再一次的。”

“我现在不在地上。”Tony抗议。

“你最后总会到地上，我不知道为什么。”Steve摇头，但是嘴角挂着一个细小的微笑。Tony嘀咕着跟他走了。

“调酒师。”Natasha说，她站在Bruce旁边，双手环胸，“你自己暴露了自己。”

“我让他们去独处了。”Bruce微笑。

“队长逼Stark去睡觉不意味着他们去上床了，博士。”Natasha翘起嘴角。

“起码我的更加接近。”Bruce狡猾的眨眨眼。

“你还是欠我十美元。”Natasha说。

“Clint和Thor欠我二十，你问他们要。”Bruce耸肩。

“成交。”

 

 

小贼The Thief

 

第一次的时候，他们谁都没意识到。

“Tony在哪？”Steve问。

“升级Barton先生的弓箭，Rogers先生。”Jarvis回答。

“好吧，我猜我可以晚点再找他。”Steve耸耸肩。

“你找他有事？”Bruce问。

“只是一点问题，你知道他从来不肯好好写报告，”Steve说。“不是什么大事。”

“和那家伙在一起让你堕落了，队长。”Clint吹了声口哨。

Steve翻了翻眼睛，“堕落是个过度的词，学会通变比较适合。”

“无论你怎么说。”Clint唱歌似的回答。

 

*

 

第二次的时候，Tony错过了电影之夜。

“Stark又不见了。”Natasha说。

“今夜应是电影之夜，钢铁之子为何又不在此？”Thor隆隆的问。

“Coulson找他，好像是报告的事。”Steve皱着眉，“我以后会盯着他做好报告的，以前他从来没有因为这个被找过。”

“你不是Stark的保姆，那事儿是Jarvis和Potts的活儿，队长，别对自己太严厉了。”Clint安慰的说。

“我知道，”Steve说，他顿了顿，接着又叹了一口气，“只是最近他的事好像挺多的。”

Natasha若有所思。

 

*

 

然后是第三次，第四次，和第五次。

 

*

 

第六次的时候，Natasha看起来像是发现了什么。

“你做了什么。”她宣布，对着Clint，眯起眼睛。

“对，但是你不知道是什么。”Clint狡猾的微笑，然后一翻身跳上了训练场。他不知道怎么办到的说服了Tony和他约定了一个靶子训练日，说是要和Tony比谁能射中更多的靶心，他用箭，Tony用炮轰。

他输得一塌糊涂但仍然乐此不疲。

 

*

 

Tony第三次因为Coulson找他而错过电影之夜的时候，Thor表示了他的不满。

“Coul之子偷走了钢铁之子，他已经占用了太多吾等增进友谊的时间！”他说着，看了Clint一眼。

Clint在自己的座位里不安的扭动了一下，“嘿，这可不能怪我！他是我的男朋友没错但又不像是我能控制他要找谁痛骂一顿。”

Steve没吭声，他最近没怎么和Tony说过话，因为不知道为什么Tony就是 **太忙了** 。

“没人怪你，”Bruce翻翻眼睛，“但是你的男朋友让Hulk也不太开心，他说他想铁罐子了。”

Clint浑身一颤。Natasha只是危险的看着他。

 

*

 

最后一次发生在训练场里。

Steve看起来像是终于受够了什么似的，然后大步走过来，“Clint？”他说，绷紧下颚，“我能借用Tony几分钟吗？”

Tony看起来非常的迷惑而且不满，“为什么你要我过去得问Clint？我就站在这儿，为什么不直接问我？”

“因为最近他以及他的男朋友一直让你非常忙碌。”Steve声音有点响的说。不是在抱怨。

“呃。”Clint说，但是咧开了嘴。

“小偷！”Natasha忽然大喊出声。

这让所有人都吓了一跳，因为她从来不大喊，Tony惊恐的看着她，而她的表情变得非常危险。

“你是小偷！”Natasha几乎把手指戳上Clint的胸口。

“Natasha？有什么事我们可以好好说——”Steve试图阻止，但Natasha只是向前又逼近了一步。

“——你作弊，Thor之前已经说出来了。”她危险的眯起眼睛。

“不能怪我大个子没有说出准确的词。”Clint咧开嘴得意的微笑。

“呃，Clint？你有什么求死欲望吗？”Tony说。

但是惊人的是Natasha只是继续眯起眼睛，但是一个字都没说。

“你还利用了Coulson，”她最终只是这么说，“我不会给你钱的。Bruce和Thor也不会。”

“Coulson是我的资产，”Clint唱歌似的说。“我怎么用都行。”

“恶。”Tony露出了一个嫌弃的表情。

“等等，”Steve看起来像是明白了什么，现在他的表情也变得危险了。“你们最近究竟在干什么？为什么你和Coulson不停的拉走Tony？”

“什么？”Tony瞪大眼睛，他接着看向Clint，发出愤怒的嘶声，“Coulson不停的拉走我——别告诉我他不停地为了报告的事揪住我不放是因为 **你** 。小鸟，因为那会让我非常、非常的生气，生气到你下辈子都只有 **石器时代的** 弓箭用。”

“但我们的初衷是好的！”Clint大声反驳，看起来货真价实的被Tony的威胁吓到了。“你不能这么对我！我会因为弓箭不顺手而死，我是认真的。”

“ **不可置信** 。”Tony大喊，完全忽视他接下去的话，“你的男朋友让我错过了电影之夜，而你们的初衷是好的？”他露出一个危险的表情，“告诉我，Barton，究竟是什么样的好初衷让你那个笑的跟柴郡猫一样可怕的男朋友的喋喋不休好过爆米花和不动脑的电影和在沙发上瘫成一团？”

“呃，让你可以和Steve瘫成一团？而且不只是——”Clint说，不太确定的，然后他就被打断了。Natasha就一拳头揍在了Clint的肚子上。他发出一声被呛住似的尖叫，然后斥责的瞪向她。

“有本事就和Coulson去说。”Natasha居高临下的冷酷的说，接着把他拖走了。

“什么——”Tony在原地目瞪口呆。Steve挑起了一根眉毛。

“你觉得他们在干什么？”他在短暂的沉默之后问。

“你觉得他们在干什么？”Tony反问。

Steve若有所思，没有回答。Tony看了他一眼，但是也没说什么。

“说回来，你到底是要找我干嘛？”他最终转移了话题。

“训练，拳击。”Steve耸耸肩回答，“想问问你还有兴趣没。”

“当然，为啥不呢。”Tony叹了一口气，然后开始做准备活动。

 

 

雷神The Thor

 

 

第一次的时候，一群小丑毁灭了大半个街区。

就那种盒子里的小丑，只是它们大概有两米高而且不只是会从盒子里弹出来还会喷火。

Thor召唤了雷雨然后浇灭了全部的火，但是雷电没法控制的毁坏了剩下的大半建筑和人行道。他们早就做了人员疏散所以没人受伤，除了不符合季节的大雨可能会引起感冒什么的。

Tony就打了个喷嚏，他的头盔掉了，Steve举起盾给他们俩挡雨。

“所以，无敌破坏王？”Clint凑过去在Thor耳边问。

Thor只是咧开嘴得意的微笑。

“好吧。”Clint耸肩，“尝试总没错。”

 

*

 

第二次的时候，Bruce在电影期间问Thor是不是雨男。

因为他们在看这部电影的时候Thor中途离开然后回来的时候把Steve挤到了Tony旁边，他们靠在一起看完了整场。Thor给了他一个拇指，但是无声的摇头否认了。

 

*

 

第三次的时候Natasha认为Thor是术士。因为他再一次召唤了雨水，逼迫出门午餐回来的Steve拿他的外套遮住他和Tony的头一起从外面小跑回大厦。

Thor得意的咧嘴，但还是摇头。

 

*

 

第四次的时候，情况糟糕透顶。

他们在面对Loki，而神盾还没来得及出动。Clint被困在了一栋倒塌的高楼里，Natasha在尝试把他救出来但是她也算是被困住了，Bruce不知所踪，Tony的机甲被Loki用魔咒整个爆开，但在被抓到之前他逃开了，Steve在最后一秒接住了他。

Thor一锤轰在了Loki身上，但毫无效果。

Loki给他施了一个咒语之类的东西，也没什么效果。

“为什么你弟总是在不停的逃出来？”Clint在还剩他们三个人的通讯器里嘶声说，他听起来还挺精神的，“这太他妈的糟糕了，他毁了我的弓箭，然后把我和Nat扔进了一座大楼里，就好像我们一点也不重要似的。我们很重要，成吗？为什么他看起来那么有目的性？你们到底在干嘛？”

“绝非如此，吾友，”Thor说，声音如同震雷，“Loki所有的目的只是想要征服中庭，仅此而已。”

“为什么你听起来这么像是在掩饰？究竟为什么？”Clint说，听起来惊呆了。

“别告诉我你利用了Loki，Thor。”Natasha在通讯器里咬牙切齿。“这是绝对的违规行为。你不能学Clint。”

“永远不会，吾友，”Thor大声说，“吾绝对不会利用吾弟来达成此种目的。”他以正言辞的，又高高举起了自己的锤子。

Loki冲他挑起一根眉毛，看起来危险的饶有兴致。“目的？”他说，重复了一遍。

然后他们所有人看见地面上Steve把Tony的面具摘下检查他是否有受伤。

Loki借机把Thor直接扔进了另外一栋大厦里，然后开始忽视他们所有人的继续召唤自己的亡灵士兵。

“我收回我的猜测，”Clint干巴巴的说，“他看起来真的没什么目的性，霜巨人不能用了还是怎么着？”

“不，事实上他看起来挺有目的性的忽略了队长和Stark。”Natasha说。

Thor没说话。但是他艰难的咳嗽了两声表示他没事。

Steve扶着Tony站起来，第二套机甲很快就飞了过来。他们把Clint和Natasha都拔了出来，最后才是Thor。

“先解决任务，所有人集中精神。”Steve终于说话了，他的声音冷静，表情严肃。

“这事儿没完。”Clint大声说。

最后Hulk从天而降拯救了一切。

 

*

 

“你们得解释清楚这究竟是怎么一回事。”Steve双手环胸，用他最美国队长的声音说。在Loki带着他的亡灵军队凭空消失之后。

“对，Thor，你得解释清楚，我让Coulson帮忙是一回事，但是利用Loki绝对是疯了的行为！”Clint同样义正言辞。

“永不，吾友们，”Thor看起来像是被冒犯了，他伤感又愤怒的说，“吾永远不会对汝等做出这等事！”他顿了一下，看起来有些尴尬，“但是吾弟……Loki他对于他感兴趣之人向来如此，他理应已经知晓吾等之间的小小赌注了。”

“等等，他对谁感兴趣？”Clint愣了一下。

“钢铁之子，显然，他对于钢铁之子的心一直挂念至今。”Thor理所当然地说。

“这听起来错的离谱。”Clint露出惊恐到了极点的表情。他看向旁边，果然看见Steve浑身紧绷。

Thor噢了一声，赶紧补充，“纯柏拉图的。”

“这词不是那么用的。”Clint依然满脸惊恐。“我应该和你好好解释的，上帝啊我对不起 **那么多人** ——”

“看在耶稣上帝的份上， **都够了** 。”Tony大声说。

所有人看着他。

“我和Steve在约会，成了不？”Tony看起来像是被逗乐了又像是快崩溃了，“你们就是在纠结这事儿，我知道，现在你们都能停下来了，好吗？因为我和他，”他在Steve胸口比划了一下，后者只是冲他好笑的侧了一下头，“早就在约会了，谢谢。”

没人说话。

“但是——”Clint开口，然后立刻被打断了。

“——噢还有，”Tony指向Thor，他绝对是故意的，“我很确定你的代号就是雷神。雷电和大雨和Loki？雷神，绝对的。你欠我十美元。”

“——为什么你连十美元都知道？”Clint问，他的表情越来越惊恐。Natasha盯着他们，一句话都没说。Thor瞪大眼睛，看起来非常的震惊。

“因为我们每次打赌都是十美元而且我是个天才？”Tony翻了个白眼。

“你们什么时候开始约会的？”Bruce不可置信的喃喃。他艰难的从裤子口袋里找出掉了一个镜片的眼镜戴上。

“挺早的。在Natasha开始变得怪怪的之前有几个月了，”Steve补充，“我们准备告诉你们的，但是我们本来想要低调一点。”他看起来有些愧疚。

“而且我们觉得那是我们自己的事。”Tony强调。“另外，你们怎么会没发现的？我还和Steve打赌你们早就知道了只是没说。”

“赌十美元？”Clint问。

“不是重点。”Tony翻了翻眼睛。

Steve耸耸肩。

“我们还每天晚上睡在一起。”Tony补充，幸灾乐祸的，“你们怎么会 **不知道** 的？”

“老天啊 **闭嘴** 。”Clint大喊。

Natasha看起来介于恼火和挫败之间，她会露出这种表情都是一个奇迹。

“我很高兴你们在一起了。”Bruce揉着脸，“就，下次提前跟我们说一声？”

“Clint也没说。”Tony抗议。

“没有下次了。”Steve点头。

“我觉得好像你的回答更正确一点。”Tony转过去。

“对。”Steve冲他翻翻眼睛但是露出微笑。

“我们本来可以省那么多事的。 **那么多** 。”Clint说。

“但此游戏确实非常有趣。”Thor说。他终于缓了过来，转而对他们露出一个大大的笑脸。“恭喜！吾友，汝等是非常美好的一对伴侣。”

“谢谢你，大家伙，”Tony翻翻眼睛，“瞧见没，Barton，这才是正常该有的反应。”

“你知道我和Coulson约会的时候的反应没有好到哪里去。”Clint立刻反驳。

“噢，Coulson也早就知道了。”Steve补充。

“跟他说了别告诉你们，”Tony说，邪恶的微笑，“你的男朋友是双面间谍，感觉如何？”

Clint张大嘴，他看起来还想说什么，但是决定闭上嘴然后转身就走。不远处神盾在紧急迫降，他朝着那个方向气势汹汹而且头也不回的大步走过去。

剩下Thor说他要去向父亲汇报Loki的情况，Bruce摇着头跟在Clint后面走向神盾的探员们，他需要一条新的裤子和新的衣服。

Natasha危险的眯起眼睛看着他们。

“这就是为什么你们不会和我约会。”她说，陈述句的语气。

Tony的笑容大的过分，Steve有点愧疚的冲她微笑。

“没有下一次。”Natasha最终这么宣布。然后她也走了。

“我会把那当做是对我们的感情的祝福。”Tony转过去和Steve说。

“她就是那个意思。”Steve摇摇头微笑。

“她只是头一次遇到她不知道的事，”Tony说，“孩子们长大了都是这样。”

“我们应该早点告诉他们的。”Steve笑着说。

“这样也挺好。”Tony耸耸肩，“那么多的乐趣，我把每一秒都录下来了，可以抓紧每一个机会反复回放提醒他们一辈子也忘不了的。”

Steve摇摇头，“这就是为什么我们一开始决定缓一缓再告诉他们的。”

“因为他们会在不知情的情况下想方设法撮合我们在一起？”Tony挑起眉。

“因为我们担心这可能会影响到工作。”Steve翻了翻眼睛。

Tony心不在焉地呃哼了一声。“所以，你觉得我们的代号名会是什么？”他朝前一步靠近Steve，脸上的微笑变得懒洋洋的。

“美国队长和钢铁侠？”Steve假装思考了一阵然后回答，与此同时伸手扶住Tony的后腰让他在自己跟前站稳。

“那我们立刻就会暴露的，”Tony翻了翻眼睛，“世界最佳情侣怎么样？”

“听起来很有你的风格。”Steve点头表示同意，然后低头把笑声全部堵进Tony的嘴里。

 

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
